Destiny - war of the world
by novadragon1000
Summary: A crossover science fiction and fantasy take on the hit game Destiny made by bungie. The Darkness at war with the light and took with it two races one of Mech and another of Malice. The High Avatar sacrificed itself to provide hope for the future leaving mankind with spirits , that will take the form of a person's soul form when called upon for aid and guides them in the war.
1. Chapter 1

A paradise world recreated by the gods. It usually unknown to most , recently many places have become under siege. Everything from zombies to goblins and giants or daemons. Soulfang the world's master doesn't know where the monsters are coming from. She beseeches you all to help her in her battle as you see fit.

Spirits had foretold a coming darkness , knowing a time has come for much needed power Soulfang claims a power she ounce stored away , Ragnorok. Soulfang then races to the battlefield eager to reclaim the sliding away parts of the world before they were lost forever.  
The ounce peaceful world is under attack Monsters attack, zombies, giants, goblins and worse daemons.

Soulfang and her two closest allies shadowfang and tsukuyomi , rest and heal and use magic to send out the message that help is needed. Other spirits then help out as well.

We called it the High Avatar, and its arrival changed us forever. Great cities were built lifespan tripled. It was a time of miracles. We stared out of the galaxy and know that it was our destiny to walk in the light of other stars.  
But the High Avatar had an enemy. A darkness , which had hunted it for eons across the black gulfs of space.

Centuries after our Golden Age began , this Darkness found us and that was the end of everything.  
But it was also a beginning...

Everything changed with the coming of the High Avatar.

It gave us gifts that transformed our Universe and the nature of life. It ushered in the Golden Age, a time of miracles. But it never shared its deepest secrets.

Where did the High Avatar come from ? Why did it offer us so much? Did it know it was being hunted across the stars ? And why, when the Darkness came, did it choose to stay and fight for us?

Now the High Avatar hangs, silent, above humanity's final sanctuary. It may be healing. It may be dying. It gave everything it had to save us.

And now its power lies with us  
its Guardians.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was still young for the three companions. The sun had just dissapeared beyond the forest and the moon had taken its place. The three had just lit a fire to keep them warm during the night, and to keep zombies away, as they didn't like light. It seemed like another night after a day of battle, but this one was diffrent. They could all feel the presence of someone else. Not enemy, but friend. They could hewr his footsteps from far away, see the trees moving. As the stranger walked closer to them the fires intensity increased. Finnaly, a scale covered face revealed itself in the flames, and a red dragon with black horns and spikes sat down with them, taking the much smaller form of a human. He was now covered in a robe, with a hood hiding his face. But apon pulling it down it revealed a young man with long brown hair, and a scar over his right eye. "I heard your call." He explained. "And came to help."

 _" Guardian , welcome to our world the spirits will be your guide and you are to join the others fighting in the varyious parts of this world "_

He nodded and sat down. _"Thank you."_ He warmed his hands at the fire. _"Could anyone bring me up to date what we are up against ? "_

a small spirit lands on the shoulder of the young man _" we call this force the darkness it has destroyed our old world , but this was also a beginning. Its power lies with you Guardian "_

The young dragon eyed the spirit. _" Why did you choose me if you could've chosen anyone else ? "_

 _" I know you have many questions but I am only doing what I was told our role in this war is to seek Guardians who are able to use the light of spirits as a weapon , and guide them. Now the High Avatar hangs, silent, above humanity's final sanctuary. It may be healing. It may be dying. It gave everything it had to save us. Now its power is yours. "_

He nodded as he took a look apon the sky. _"I understand...I think. I guess I should probably try to search for allies first? Or go right after the creatures?_ " He looked at the spirit again.

 _" you are guardian you are also free do see this as you see fit , we are to join the other Guardians on the front lines of the last city our sanctuary. There were also tales told of this darkness to scare children but now they are aftaid anyways , there are also other legends of a legendary Guardian. "_

 _"Sactuary it is then."_ He replied as he looked into the flames, thinking about how to approach this nrw goal. Raising one of his eyebrows, he asked. _"Tell me more about that "legendary guardian"._ He sat up more comfortably

 _" Michael was his name the first guardian and only survivor of a group , who dedicate himself to defending survivors when the darkness came and restoring civilization. They sacrificed themselves to ensure that the sactuary still stands and there he waits again for the next generation of guardians. The Daemon Lords. "_

 _"Demon lords..And here I thought I had heard the last of those..."_ He sighned and waved a hand, the fireplace suddenly stopped burning. _"How far is the sanctuary from here ? "_

the spirit laughs _" not far at all with me around "_ It then jumps off transforming into a dragon.  
 _" I am your partner and daemon , just say the word and I will take you. "_

He smirked as he climbed onto the supposed dragons back. _"Your too kind. Well, off we go."_

 _" I am an extension of you , I am you_ " it replies as it lands at the sanctuary.

 _"I understand now...thanks for the lift."_ He slid off the dragon and immediately turned into one himself, feeling far more comfortable in this form than any other. He took a few steps towards the sanctuary. "Lets go."

The sanctuary , is the last city that still stands after the fall protected by the high avatar. _" there is one more thing Guardian , a Guardian will still live on if their spirits are lost , but if a spirit dies so does its guardian. We can revive you from death. "_

He took his time to look around the area shortly. _"Revive me from death...now that sounds like it may come in handy."_ He pulled a face before entering the sanctuary with him.

Two guardians then greet the new guardian. _" Zack and Shay "_ they then respond one of them appears to be a hawk and the other a wolf.  
 _" come on lets get you some battle gear "_ one of then then adds.

 _"I'm pretty sure my own gear would do as well but if you guys insist..."_ He commented as he followed them inside and looked at the architecture. "Impressive." He noted while walking.

The architecture appears to be very old and carvings also covered the walls. The pair then lead the guardian into a rather large room _" this room is yours , you are the first dragon we had in a long time , settle in , do a few missions maybe you can even get the attention of that legendary guardian. "_

He looked around for a while, studying the room. _"Why would I want his attention? I'm here to help, not to impress."_ He looked over to his spirit.

 _"oh , that is what everyone here is doing , there will be a time we will expand the walls past this city to reclaim what was ours. This darkness took with it two races one of mech the other of malace "_ the dragon spirit turns back into a small glowy ball like a spirit flame _" and did they tell you that the original guardian is also mythic creature. "_

 _"I guessed as much."_ He commented as he looked around again and sat down with a sigh. _"Always war, no matter what era..."_

 _" well not always "_ the spirit responds as it hovers around the guardian , _" so what shall we do ? "_

 _"Always were I'm at least."_ He sighed and then looked up to the spirit. _"I want to have a look around, see if I get to know anyone else. After that we'll get to a mission."_ He got up.

 _" Do you know anyone here , or perhaps a friend ? "_

 _"Not really."_ He admitted while walking out of his room. _"Not that it matters anyway."_ He looked around a bit and then asked. "Any place special around here I should see?"

 _" there is nothing left out there after the fall other than a few artifacts and relics relating to our golden age. "_

 _"Shame really...would've loved to learn more about this place."_ He commented as he walked to a rail to gaze into the distance.

 _" all we know is that the darkness is coming back and we may not survive it this time. That voice you herd was the one they call the oracle it speaks to the high avatar and in turn guides us spirits. "_

He crossed his arms. _"But what about what was before all this? Before the dark spread, before the guardians arose?" He turned to him. "There's gotta be something."_ He sighed. _"This oracle you mentioned..is it like a god among men?"_

 _" no not a god just an embassy , it is a spirit like us "_ The small glowing orb then lands on the railing taking the form of a small dragon and looks over the horizon _" before the darkness came , before the guardians arose that time was our golden age , now is nothing but a memory. It was peaceful then no wars just man and nature "_

He nodded and watched the sky quietly. _"But man does not know the meaning of peace unless it is stripped away from them..."_ He watched the sky. _"Tell me spirit...what does the word "guardian" mean to you? What am I for you?"_

 _" Guardian , you are man's last hope you protect this city and investigate the remains of the time before , for me as your partner you are my friend. "_

He looked into the sky at that and a slight smirk hushed over his face. _"Thats some trust you have in someone you don't even know yet...then again, you are me, as you said. You should know what I've done in the past."_ He looked over. _"But enough of this. Lets go and fight this darkness."_


End file.
